


The Chosen One, Part 7

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One Shot, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: One-shot. No beta. ~kizWarnings: N/a.





	The Chosen One, Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: One-shot. No beta. ~kiz
> 
> Warnings: N/a.

 

**When Draco woke he instinctively**  glanced over at the feeling another person near enough to him he could feel their body heat. He hadn't woken next to someone in quite some time, and he most certainly hadn't expected Harry to still have been there. The time he had slept over when Draco was sick he had left before the blonde woke, why did he think he was allowed to have been there when Draco woke this time?

Then as if the memories were like a sickness they came rushing at the man who froze at the onslaught.  _Don't leave. Please?_ Draco had asked for this, more than that he had pleaded for it. He had wanted this more than anything in the world less than 10 hours ago and now as he awoke he realized he still did. He wanted Harry Potter to be sprawled across his bed, his glasses on the bedside table, shirtless and sharing a blanket with him. It was all he wanted, out of everything in the world and for a moment he forgot the rest. The parts of himself that weren't good enough for this man, that weren't good enough for The Chosen One.

All those parts were nonexistent as he reached across the small distance and ran his fingers through Harry's unruly bedhead. He was just Draco. Draco who was waking up next to Harry Potter...

The man stirred slowly, blinking as he tilted his head towards the soft hand that was playing with his hair, "mm." He whispered softly and moved to nuzzle the palm with his cheek keeping his eyes closed. Draco could have melted at the feeling, but he kept ahold of himself as he thought over their conversation in the hallway, Draco asking why it mattered and Harry telling him. Telling him like it was nothing, he had nothing to hide and everything to lose all at the same time.

_Because you're the only person that doesn't treat me like I'm me, and that means more to me than you realize._

How could Draco let himself get swept away in that? He was going to ruin everything Harry Potter was the moment they stepped out into the world together.

"Don't stop," Harry muttered, rubbing his cheek against Draco's hand, his eyes still closed and his voice laced in sleep, "feels nice."

Draco pulled himself from his thoughts and inched his fingers through Harry's hair, his fingertips grazing his scalp. He shifted under the blanket slightly, pulling his fingers through the mess of his hair, "I didn't mean to wake you." Draco finally said and watched Harry shrug a shoulder as he relaxed into the feeling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eventually," Harry answered honestly, and Draco fought back a frown,  _he's doing it again. Being so honest._ "I kept thinking about you."

"Oh," Draco whispered, happy Harry's eyes were closed. He knew he wouldn't be able to see him very well without his glasses but it made him feel safer with his eyes closed.

"You said what happened last night didn't change anything," Harry continued, "I was trying to figure out if that was just before you asked me to stay or after, as well." Draco swallowed roughly letting out a shaky breath, remaining quiet as he watched Harry's eyebrows knit together in thought. "If that meant I would have to keep my word about not showing you how I feel, about us just being... friends."

Draco's fingers pulled through his dark hair softly, slowly, before the pads of his fingers brushed against his scalp again starting the process all over.

Harry finally opened his eyes, tracing Draco's blurry face. He couldn't make out his facial expression or his thoughts without his glasses but he could see the man was rigid, "maybe that was a stupid worry," he supplied when Draco remained quiet, "maybe it doesn't matter."

Draco finally pulled his hand away, his fingers trailing Harry's cheek who turned into the touch, "what could I possibly give someone like you?" Draco asked, shivering when Harry kissed his fingertips, his hand shot up to wrap around his wrist and stopped Draco from pulling away.

"The world," Harry answered without missing a beat, his fingers tight around Draco's slender wrist as he traced his palm with his mouth. "There is something about you, Draco, I can't get enough."

"You won't always think that." Draco watched him, his skin tingling from the softness of Harry's touch.

"That's for me to decide, not you," Harry gave his palm one more kiss before he shifted to grab his glasses so he could see better, "I'm drawn to you, I always have been and I never believed in fate - not through anything in my life. None of that Chosen One bullshit, not even after I heard the prophecy, not even when I died, but you? When I ran into you a couple weeks ago in Diagon Alley and you had that look and that thing you do with your words that make my knees weak when you're supposed to be insulting me... all of that, I believe in that."

"You're an absolute idiot, Potter."

Harry grinned, "you're doing it now."

"And are your knees weak?"

"A little bit, give me another?" Draco snorted as he pulled his hands from Harry's grasp, his mask in place now that Harry could see him properly. Harry let his hand go but he closed the distance between them and pressed his body against Draco's, pinning the blonde to the bed, "remember when I asked for a chance?"

"Yes."

"Will you give me that at least?"

It was silent, Draco and Harry sharing a look Draco merely nodded the words caught in his throat as he studied Harry's face, which broke into a soft smile. A smile that made Draco feel whole, his whole body alive with the look Harry wore just from the simple yes that he gave him. And, he knew he would do anything to give Harry Potter that look again, anything at all. Anything to make him happy because as long as Draco was making him happy he wasn't ruining him, he wasn't doing exactly what he knew he would.

Draco reached out slowly, timidly, and traced his jawline with a long finger. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question, "what's wrong?"

"I just can't imagine making you happy," Draco spoke candidly, his voice quivering as he thought back to the previous night. "You said I was good enough last night."

"You are."

Draco shook his head the feeling in his stomach threatening to come up and he looked away with a hard swallow, "I've never told anyone those things before, not even Pansy."

"Well," Harry gave him another smile, shifting slightly, "that's okay, you can tell me things."

"Mm," Draco hummed, his finger trailing down Harry's chin. He turned to watch his fingers tracing the other's face, and Harry laid still against him letting him have his moment, "it feels surreal."

"What?"

"You being here," Draco met his eyes fleetingly dropping his hand, "I... I wasn't expecting something like this to ever find it's way into my life."

"You're too hard on yourself, Draco," Harry said quietly, leaning down slowly. Draco's eyes grew wide at the sight before him, Harry's fluttering shut as they pressed to his lips. It was a slow kiss, slow and soft. Harry's lips moved against Draco's carefully, Draco sucked in a deep breath as he pulled himself back taking the air from Harry's mouth nervously. Harry licked his lips leaning in to give Draco another kiss but this time he met Draco's cheek. "Did I do that thing again that I don't know I do but upsets you?" Harry asked looking at Draco abruptly.

"I just..." Draco shook his head, "I don't know."

"Talk to me," Harry urged, "help me understand?"

Draco chewed on his bottom lip nervously, how could he tell Harry? How could he tell him it was the nerves? It was the fact he hadn't ever done any of it before so he just wanted to go slow?  _I'm a 28-year-old man I shouldn't be this nervous!_ He scolded himself, swallowing the sigh that was threatening to make it's way out.

"Is it me?" Harry asked suddenly, leaning back slightly, "is it just something about me...is that what you've been trying to say?" He pulled back and sat beside Draco, "but you're scared of what I'll do or?"

Draco watched him with a look of horror breaking through his mask as Harry Potter pulled away from him and he reached out hurriedly grabbing him by the elbow as he sat up turning two big grey eyes to Harry immediately shaking his head, "no, no." He said through his head shake, "no it's not that."

"Then help me understand, Draco."

The blonde fought down the cringe, looking away embarrassed again, his face shaded and he took in a deep breath, "I'm a... I'm, uh, I'm  _inexperienced_."

"At wha-?" Harry's words fell off with his thoughts, his mouth popping open with an, 'oh!' falling from his lips quietly. "You're a virgin?" He asked softly, curiously, and Draco searched for any hint at a tease and disdain but found none in the word that fell from his lips as if it was okay.

"Y-yes."

"Well, that's okay," Harry laughed softly, "Merlin, I thought it was  _me._ "

Draco looked at him with a scowl, jerking away and to his feet, quick to adjust the towel he had worn to bed, "couldn't have  _Perfect Potter_ and his reputation getting ruined, could we?"

"Oh, c'mon Draco you know that's not what I meant."

"Piss off," Draco sneered before he hurried through the open bedroom door and down the hallway, slamming and locking the bathroom door behind him.

Harry scrambled to his feet and to the bathroom door, "Draco," he sighed, speaking through the door, "I don't think it's a bad thing!" Harry said honestly and Draco wanted to cringe at the words,  _always so honest._ "It shocked me, sure, I mean you're... You're  _Draco Malfoy_ ," Harry laughed softly, "I thought I had a few people to live up to."

"What?" Draco jerked the door open and Harry fell forward into the bathroom, "what do you mean?" He asked instead of seeing if Harry was okay, the man stumbling to catch himself against the wall, "what are you talking about?"

"I just," Harry said once he corrected himself, "you're just, y'know, so bloody good looking I find it hard to believe you've never been with anyone."

Draco stopped at the words, his eyebrows hitching up in shock, "you thought you had people to, how'd you put it? 'Live up to'? With me?"

"Well, yeah," Harry chuckled, blushing lightly, "I mean you're...y'know, don't pick at me, Draco."

"Pick at  _you_?!" Draco laughed shortly, stepping back as he collected himself, "you were nervous?"

"Of course I was!" Harry shot back, a little miffed, "I thought I was doing something wrong, that someone was better." He scowled when Draco laughed again. "Oh, piss off Draco."

"I'm just shocked," Draco said with a smile, "because that is literally my exact thoughts everytime you... you're all  _you_."

"You should have just told me," Harry accused.

"How was I going to tell  _you_  I was...inexperienced, your reputation precedes you, Potter," Draco said dryly, feeling much more comfortable now that he knew Harry was just as nervous about the fact he wasn't going to seem good to him.

Harry smiled suddenly, "it's kinda hot." Draco gave him an arched eyebrow, "you not being  _used_ ," he took a step into the bathroom and grabbed Draco close, "you'll be all mine."

"You don't get to just change the subject because you're embarrassed, Potter."

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"That's for me to do and not you," Draco sniffed, pressing his hand against Harry's bare chest and giving him a slight push, "now let me go so I can get dressed."

"I have to work for you," Harry whispered against his lips, kissing him softly, "you'll be all mine." Draco felt himself flush at the intention of the words, "and you'll never want anyone else when I'm done with you."

"Ever the romantic," Draco snapped, turning his face as Harry made to kiss him again, "I want to get dressed let me go."

"I'm not letting you leave my eyesight," Harry warned, a dark look flashing across his face, "I meant what I said last night, I'm not leaving until you get it through your head that I'm coming back and something tells me you don't quite believe that yet."

"Leaving your line of sight does not involve your hands on me," Draco opted for and he gave Harry's chest another push, the man finally let him go and Draco stepped away to grab his clothing.

Harry smirked and turned with him,  _well, if you want to play that way, Malfoy, we can play that way._


End file.
